Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber, and more particularly, to a shock absorber capable of preventing an abrupt variation in a damping force upon stroke change.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a shock absorber is used to improve ride comfort and stability of a vehicle by reducing or attenuating shock or vibration transferred from a road surface during driving, or rolling, noise-down or noise-up phenomena generated due to maneuvers of the vehicle, such as cornering, acceleration, or braking. Also, in recent years, many researches have been done on damping force variable shock absorbers to further improve ride comfort or stability by changing a damping force according to a road condition, a driving condition, and the like.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0021258, a damping force variable shock absorber forms a pilot chamber on a rear surface of a disk valve body serving as a damping force generation mechanism, and a change in a pressure of the pilot chamber causes a change in an opening pressure of the disk valve body. However, when the stroke change of a piston rod occurs, the damping force changes abruptly.